geneitaiyofandomcom-20200213-history
Hoshikawa Seira
is a 13-year-old girl who also have the power to use the Elemental Tarot cards. She holds the power of The Star. Appearance Seira has fair skin. Her hair is an indigo or blue/purple color that's legnth reaches her knees,her hair has two pigtails held up by star hair bands. Her eyes are indigo colored and she has star earings. She wears a white school girl shirt with a thin black bow in the chest area, and a red arm band with black strips and a japanese character on it.There's also a black star on the right side of her shirt. She wears black short shorts with a red belt and a silver buckle. She wears long black stockings with a small white star close to the top. She wears silver lace up boots with a white star on the heel. In magical girl form her pigtails become longer and the rest of her hair is braided. Her hair color also changes slightly and as you go down becomes indigo to light purple to white. Her star hairbands are replaced with ice spikes and ice spikes appear on the back of her palm. Her weapon becomes an ice bow that shoots a blue beam. Personality Seira is a very focused and driven girl. She spends a great deal of her time working out with the goal of being in top physical condition to more efficiently exterminate Demonia when encountered. Seira is obsessed with destroying Demonia since losing her childhood best friend Manami to a Daemonia that she was powerless to stop at the time. Because of the senseless and horrific loss of her friend, she has not the slightest bit of empathy for those infected, regarding them as weak, worthless people who succumbed to greed and self-interest. This causes some conflict between herself and Akari in their first outings together as Akari wishes to listen to what the people possessed by Daemonia have to say, while Seira can't see any value in not exterminating them with zero delay and even less mercy. Her strong, decisive personality leads her to express interest in being traded to another team within the Sephira Fiore organization as she feels the new addition, Akari, is a hindrance to her efficiency. Seira has an outwardly cold, distant personality and is usually quite terse in her dialogue with others, including her own teammates. Her cool facade falters in a later episode when her friend Minori contracts with Cerebrum in exchange for an organ transplant for her near-death friend, which shatters Seira's view of Daemonia as being nothing but worthless, weak-willed people. She breaks down weeping, comforted by Akari who had allowed her to speak with Manami in Daemonia form before ending her existence at her insistence. It is shown that while Seira shows no fear in the face of Daemonia, she is quite scared of ghosts. Background When Seira was young and began to see Daemonia her best friend, Manami, was killed by one before her eyes. It made Seira cold and she believed all daemonia were evil and her number one goal to rid the world of all of them. When meeting Akari, she is stubborn at first not wanting to hear the Daemonia. through out the series though she learns to be more open minded towards Akari and the others. Story Seira's best friend, Manami, wanted a plush of an alpaca. Seira bought it for Manami's birthday but Manami was killed in that moment. She was killed by the first Daemonia that Seira saw. Relationship Character Art Designs Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Elemental Tarot User Category:Brave Category:Demoniac Category:Monsters Category:Homunculi